Magical Wondrous the Mouse: A Musical Celebration of Imagination
Magical Wondrous the Mouse: A Musical Celebration of Imagination (commonly shortened to Magical Wondrous the Mouse) ( ) is a 2019 direct-to-video release featuring top contemporary singers performing "classic Disney songs". Released 27 September 2019, the 55-minute-long series of music videos Québec was released on DVD. The music videos were exclusive to the video and the TVA, Vrak and Disney Channel. Performances On the disc are these performances: ; Marc Dupré, "When You Wish Upon a Star" : A Disney animator working on drawing a semi-realistic illustration of Marc is confused when the drawing comes alive. The sketchy, comic-book like Marc proceeds to saunters in-and-out of various scenes Disney features like Peter Pan, Fantasia, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Fantasia 2000, The Lion King, Aladdin, Pinocchio, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The character never truly interacts with the existing animation. Dupré even flies out of the animator's drawing board, blowing papers around in the animator's studio in his wake. A rotoscoped trumpet player also appears, coming down the animator's staircase. When the animator calls it a day, he starts to walk out of the room, ending up as a rotoscoped character on a Disney background painting himself. Twice in the video Marc does appear in live-action. There is also a black-and-white sequence of filmmakers in a studio at the start of the video, which relates little if any to the rest of the video. One of the songs nominated for a Grammy in both song and music video categories. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. ; Éric Lapointe, "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" : There is little true plot to Lapointe's video, beyond the fact he appears in scenes from Fantasia, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Pinocchio, Melody Time, Fantasia 2000, The Lion King, Song of the South, and even Dumbo's drunken hallucination from Dumbo. At least one short film is edited in. In the video is a non-speaking, non-interacting woman and a guitar player. He is transported in a computer-generated boat. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. ; Coeur de Pirate, "Casey Junior" : The sequence features Coeur de Pirate rapping about beyond the fact he appears in scenes from Fantasia, The Lion King, Melody Time, Fantasia 2000 and Dumbo. At least one short film is edited in, as well as one male backup dancer appearing in shots by himself. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. ; France D'Amour, "I've Got No Strings" : Features D'Amour's video beyond the fact he appears in scenes from Fantasia, Melody Time, Fantasia 2000 and Pinocchio. , with simplifed figures dancing to the Rock music. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. ; Florence K, "You'll Be in My Heart" : Features Florence K's video beyond the fact he appears in scenes from Fantasia, Oliver & Company, The Rescuers Down Under, Tarzan, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and The Little Mermaid. At least one short film is edited in, as well as one male blacklight dancer appearing in shots by himself. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. ; Marie-Mai and Lara Fabian, "The Siamese Cat Song" : An array of special effects create Cuckoo Clock to Steampunk Mai and Fabian's exceptional adaptation and performance. Nominated as one of several songs from this album for a Grammy, it blends music and state-of-the-art animation effects. Includes scenes from Lady and the Tramp, Pinocchio, and Fantasia 2000 with Mai and Fabian singing. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. ; Lynda Lemay and Kevin Parent, "Beauty and the Beast" : Features Lemay and Parent's video beyond the fact he appears in scenes from Fantasia, Fantasia 2000 and Beauty and the Beast. , with simplifed figures dancing to the Classic music. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. ; Les Sœurs Boulay, "Kiss the Girl" : A woman sing on a desert island with a parrot, a group of people dancing in the ocean water, and a beautiful girl dancing with fishes in the background, as clips from The Little Mermaid, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Fantasia 2000 and Fantasia with are shown. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. ; Michel Rivard and The Lost Fingers, "The Bare Necessities" : Connick appears as a nouveau-riche, happy-go-lucky millionaire in a house full of women and fancy parties. When repossessed, he remains care-free, claiming he can survive with the "bare necessities of life". In the video, the crew repossessing his house sings along with Rivard, and dolly carts away some of the female guests. This video is by far the most elaborate in terms of set, extras, and choreography. The whole music video was shot at a location in Place d'Armes in Montréal, Canada. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. ; Marie-Pierre Arthur, "Someday My Prince Will Come" : Features Arthur's video beyond the fact he appears in scenes from Fantasia, Melody Time, Fantasia 2000 and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. , with simplifed figures dancing to the Classic music. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. ; Alex Nevsky and Annie Villeneuve, "A Whole New World" : An array of special effects create otherworldly environments to complement Nevsky and Villeneuve's exceptional adaptation and performance. Nominated as one of several songs from this album for a Grammy, it blends music and state-of-the-art animation effects. Includes scenes from Aladdin, Fantasia and Fantasia 2000 with Nevsky and Villeneuve singing. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. ; Patrick Groulx, "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" : Features Groulx's video beyond the fact he appears in scenes from The Lion King, Cinderella, Fantasia 2000, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Fantasia, and Sleeping Beauty. , with simplifed figures dancing to the Classic music. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. ; Vincent Vallières, "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" : This music video uses animation and special effects as projected landscapes that Vincent Vallières performs in. A full orchestra supports his rich rendition while cascading classic images of the best of the Disney Vault wash the stage transforming the viewer inside the classic movies Cinderella, Fantasia 2000, The Little Mermaid, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, and Sleeping Beauty footage intermixed with performance and live action. Most of the song is performed in French Canadian. Production notes As evidenced in the descriptions of the music videos, while Magical Wondrous included new animation, it made great use of existing animated footage. Most new animation in Magical Wondrous is rotoscoped, a technique highly disregarded by Disney's animators, who, while sometimes referring to video footage for reference, prefer to create their character's motion from scratch. The video begins in a set created of "the Disney Vault", where the camera pans around various objects and pictures, including "props" from the animated movies, such as Cinderella's glass slipper, or the submerged skull from The Rescuers. An animator's pencil drawing of Sorcerer Mickey slowly comes alive, and enchants five musical notes out of a baton; the notes proceed to whip around the room at varying speeds. The vault is entered through a dark and slightly industrial side; at the end it exits onto an Canadian Gardening. Created by Productions J, it was distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, the Walt Disney Company's distribution company. The title is not currently in stores, but is available though digital download distribution."Music: Magical Wondrous the Mouse", Rhapsody, accessed November 8, 2019. Credits * Based on material idea by B. A. Robertson * Executive producer: Scott Garen * Producer: Rhaz Zeisler, B. A. Robertson * Executive music producer: B. A. Robertson * Co-executive music producer: Rick Chertoff * Animation effects: Rhaz Zeisler * Choreography: Rhaz Zeisler * Writer: Scott Garen, Rhaz Zeisler * Director: Scott Garen * Supervising Producer/ 1st AD: Morgan D. Smith References External links * Rotten Tomatoes: Magical Wondrous the Mouse Category:Disney albums Category:2019 video albums